


No Stranger

by Nemain



Series: Luck and Good Timing [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, And So Are Falafels, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Dates, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Nile Freeman Regrets Everything, apparently, reading is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemain/pseuds/Nemain
Summary: Hollywood movies always depict teens borrowing their parents cars, parking on some scenic lookout or back road, and doing what comes naturally.  Nicky grew up watching these films, always feeling like he was missing out on some essential rite of passage....It was less charming, he realized as he shifted awkwardly under Nile’s glare from outside the window, to do it at nearly thirty, and to be caught in the act by your best friend...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Luck and Good Timing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916047
Comments: 34
Kudos: 170





	No Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between chapters 5 and 6 of Luck and Good Timing. If you want a refresher or don’t want to read that one, Nicky and Yusuf are each crashing on friends' couches after previous break ups. They met at a coffee shop (because of course they did) and are trying to navigate dating while not having their own places right now. This isn’t the first date, but it’s still a bit early. They have not yet decided to move in together.

Hollywood movies always depict teens borrowing their parents cars, parking on some scenic lookout or back road, and doing what comes naturally. Nicky grew up watching these films, always feeling like he was missing out on some essential rite of passage. At first, he thought he didn’t want to be doing that, exactly, but there was a specific yearning he couldn’t quite put into words. Later he realized that, yes, he did want to be doing that, exactly, just with the cute boy from down the street, rather than the girls his sister kept trying to set him up with. He always felt a bit wistful about missing out on that part of carefree youth, thinking how fun it would have been to give in to love and hormones like that. It was less charming, he realized as he shifted awkwardly under Nile’s glare from outside the window, to do so at nearly thirty, and to be caught in the act by your best friend.

“So… this is Yusuf…” Nicky affected a casual air, trying to be subtle about smoothing his hair back in place after being dishevelled by Yusuf gripping it mere moments before. 

Yusuf smiled awkwardly and attempted not to look like he had just been frantically tucking himself back into his jeans as Nicky rolled down the fogged-up car window. “Uhm, normally I’d offer to shake your hand, but…” 

Sighing, Nile pinched the bridge of her nose, counted to twenty, and regretted all of the life choices that led her to this moment. 

*** 

“What about this one?” Nicky came out of the bathroom in a slightly different combination of sci-fi reference t-shirt and jeans than he had been wearing the last five times he’d emerged. “Does this say ‘I really like you and I swear I’m not desperate but also if you leave I might die of sadness?’” 

“I don't think any shirt is that eloquent. Do you have something in a button-up?” 

“Yes in one of those boxes, somewhere. Probably wrinkled and smelling of damp cardboard by now.” 

“The t-shirt is fine.” 

Nicky made a frantic noise and went back into the bathroom. 

“He’s not dating your shirt, you know. I’m sure he doesn’t care. He specifically said how cute he thinks your nasty old hoodie is, right?” 

“You think I should just wear that?” Nicky’s voice held an adorable mix of hope and desperation. 

“Not what I’m saying. Just, dress like you, wear normal clean clothes, and I’m sure he will love you.” 

Nicky re-emerged from the bathroom in the first combination he had tried. 

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just… he’s just… wow.” 

Nile laughed. “Nicky, I’m so happy you’ve found him. Just be yourself and everything will be fine.” She had never seen him so worked up about any of his previous relationships or dates. Normally he could be more quietly confident and not really care what other people thought, and she was enjoying this side of him. “So when do I get to meet this charming man who has swept you off your feet?” 

“We were actually talking about that, trying to get all of our friends together. So, soon, I think? Just need to figure out logistics, what with both of us being temporarily homeless.” He grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone, and then spun around in circles trying to figure out what he might be forgetting. 

“You’ve got everything you need. Go get your man.” Nile scooted him out the door. She really was looking forward to meeting this miracle guy. She was also looking forward to getting this lovesick idiot out of her apartment; as much as she loved him, Nicky living on her couch had put a bit of a damper on her own dating life and she was starting to get antsy. 

*** 

Nicky sat in his car outside Yusuf’s (or, to be more accurate, Andy’s) apartment and tried not to over-think his musical choices, while he waited for his date to appear. What song would perfectly set the mood, but not too much, since neither had a place they could go back to right now. By the time the door opened and Yusuf slid into the passenger seat, Nicky had still not picked anything. At that point, kissing Yusuf became a far more pressing need. 

When they separated, Yusuf noticed the silence and offered to pick something. Nicky just nodded and made a strangled noise, as his brain had short-circuited at how good the other man’s beard had smelled. Things Nicky has learned about himself today: beard oil is a major turn on. 

“So,” Nicky said, after recovering, “You going to give me directions to this amazing restaurant?” 

They were taking turns introducing each other to favorite things, and tonight was Yusuf’s choice for dinner. It had been a gentle dance of revealing little pieces of themselves and they were delighted that so far, there had been no disasters; in fact, their lives seemed more perfectly attuned than ever. Yusuf started directing Nicky, between chatting idly about his day. 

It wasn’t until Nicky pulled up to a stop light that he noticed the music. “I like this song. Who is this?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Yusuf grinned cheekily. 

“Is this a test?” 

“No, but if you get it wrong, I don’t think I can date you.” 

“Oh, okay, well I’m glad there’s no pressure." Nicky pulled his phone out of the centre console. "I just need to check my messages…” 

“No Shazam, that’s cheating! And illegal? You’re driving, Nicky; safety first.” 

“Fine.” Nicky went slightly cross-eyed in concentration. “I know this voice, dammit!” 

They bickered amiably as Nicky drove, while he also scoured his brain for the name he knew had to be there. Finally, as he pulled up in front of an unassuming little hole in the wall, he had it. 

“Small Black!” 

“Oh, well done. Congratulations, you pass the music test. Your reward is the greatest falafel you’ve ever had.” 

“It also will be the first falafel I’ve ever had. You’ll have to guide me.” 

Yusuf looked at Nicky like he might at an abandoned puppy, and stopped in the middle of opening the door for him. “You are telling me that you have never experienced the joys of a good falafel? The sheer carnal pleasures of the chickpea’s finest form?” 

Yusuf was still talking, but Nicky’s brain had stalled at the combination of "Yusuf" and "carnal pleasures." 

“Well, allow me to order for you. I swear you will not be disappointed.” Yusuf directed him in with a hand on his back, and Nicky was definitely not thinking about chickpeas. 

They were seated in a tiny little secluded patio out the side of the restaurant, surrounded by climbing vines and white christmas lights; it was one of those set ups that could easily have been tacky, but instead looked charming and romantic. Yusuf took Nicky’s hand and then placed the order with the server. 

While they waited for their meal, the two men plotted how they could introduce their friends to each other, lamenting the lack of their own spaces to entertain. Their conversations, as always, shifted fluidly and they never lacked for something to say. Nicky was still a bit in shock at how easy things were with Yusuf; he had these moments of panic before seeing him, when everything seemed too good to be true, and then the second they were together, it was as natural as breathing. 

“I wish I could take you for Moroccan food, though. I miss it so much.” Yusuf looked wistful. 

“I want to say I like Moroccan food. I’ve liked the few dishes I’ve had anyway. But I’m worried that I will sound like people who say they love Italian food because their favorite dish is frozen pizza.” 

“Snob. Well, this place is Lebanese, not Moroccan. So you’re safe from judgement for now. When I have a kitchen again, though, I’ll make you something proper.” They sat for a moment, basking in the warmth of that little domestic fantasy. 

When the food arrived, Yusuf looked at Nicky with false solemnity. “I am truly sorry, but this falafel will ruin your life. You think everything is under control, but before you know it, all you’ll be able to think about is getting your next hit of falafel goodness.” 

Nicky took a bite of his falafel wrap only to have it nearly explode on contact. “Oh my god this is not first date food. Imagine if I were still trying to impress you! I think I have more tahini on my face than in my mouth.” 

“You say the sexiest things.” 

“Seriously though this is amazing." He tried not to let his eyes roll back in his head with each bite. "You’re right, I’m ruined. In fact, I might have to leave you and date this falafel.” 

“I can’t really blame you.” Yusuf sighed dramatically. “Another gorgeous man lost to the wiles of the chickpea.” 

“Did you just call me gorgeous?” 

“And sexy earlier, but you were too busy inhaling your dinner to notice.” 

Nicky grinned at him and licked sauce off his fingers. 

*** 

After finishing what was a truly outstanding meal, including several slices of baklava, some of which Yusuf insisted he had to take home for Andy but ate himself, they made their way over to the beach to try and walk it off. Leaving their shoes in the car, they strolled along the sand, hand in hand. Nicky asked Yusuf about the graphic novel he was working on, enjoying the moments where they were soft enough that Yusuf openly discussed his passion project. Yusuf nearly glowed when he spoke about it, especially now that he knew how supportive Nicky was; only two weeks ago, he had not told anybody about this, and now it was as though he could barely contain his ideas. Nicky loved being able to draw this out of him, and could happily listen to him talk for hours. 

Finally, reluctantly, Nicky said, “It’s a work night, so we should probably head home soon. Unless I quit my job? It’s very tempting.” 

“But then you won’t get an apartment to take me back to after nights like this.” Yusuf looked equally sad, though. “Tomorrow’s Friday, and then we have a whole weekend to spend together.” 

“I guess that will have to be enough.” Nicky’s sigh was not altogether fake as they turned and headed back to the car. 

“Hey, did you remember to bring that book you were going to lend me?” 

“Damn, no. We can stop and pick it up before I drop you off.” Nicky drove back towards Nile’s place and ran inside. He was glad when he unlocked the door to find the apartment deserted; he knew Nile was sacrificing her personal life a bit to host him, and he felt quite guilty about it. He hoped she was also on a hot date. He fished his copy of “The Fifth Season” out of one of his many book boxes, locked the door behind him, and jogged back to the car. 

When he handed Yusuf the book, and couldn’t help but launch into a speech about how much he loved the prose, and the point of view shifts, and all the things he thought Yusuf would enjoy about it. He trailed off when he noticed Yusuf staring at him dreamily. 

“You’re really sexy when you get excited about literature.” 

All of a sudden, books were the last thing on Nicky’s mind, and his world narrowed to a delirious blur of hands and mouths until they were interrupted by a loud banging on Nicky’s window. 

He slowly rolled down his window to reveal his best friend standing on the other side. 

*** 

“Why didn’t you invite him inside?” Nile wasn’t sure why she was prolonging this conversation, or even why she’d interrupted them in the first place. She should leave, let Yusuf finish doing up his pants in peace, and see if she had enough alcohol in the apartment to erase this moment from her memory. 

“It’s your couch. I didn’t want to… you know…” 

“Point taken, and I appreciate that. Then why don’t you go get a hotel room?” 

Nicky’s nose wrinkled in distaste. “It feels so sordid. Good for a casual hook up but not a proper date. Not very classy.” 

“Unlike having sex in a car on street where anyone could just walk by. In full view of all of our neighbors.” She pointed to the building behind them. 

“It’s dark out. No one would know!” 

“All the windows were fogged up and I think the car was rocking. It was impossible NOT to know.” 

“I may not have entirely thought it through,” Nicky allowed, trying desperately to cling to any shreds of dignity he might have left. 

“You know what, you do you. Who am I to kink shame? Nice to finally meet you Yusuf; maybe one day we will all live this down and I will be able to make eye contact with you and not blush.” Nile shook her head and marched inside. When he had first moved in, Nicky had sworn he would be out of her hair in two months; Nile was counting the seconds. She loved her best friend dearly, and it would truly distress her to have to murder him. 

The two men sat in chagrined silence for a moment, before Yusuf looked over with a sly expression. “You should probably just take me home. Besides, the streets by Andy’s place are very quiet, with lots of tree cover. Not many pedestrians. Very private…” 

Nicky smiled and started the car.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The song is “No Stranger” by Small Black (which I supposed you figured out from the title). I have it as “our song” for a couple in a story I will never get around to properly finishing and publishing, so I figured I’d repurpose it for these two dorks. 
> 
> 2\. This is based on a real falafel. I have had them many times before but this one was otherworldly; I promptly turned feral while eating it as my mother looked on and wondered where she had failed. I have told numerous people that it was so good it ruined my life. I’m sad I’m not eating one right now.


End file.
